Bro to the Mance
by MisoSugi
Summary: Lovino Vargas is just your average 22 year old Italian guy but when he has to take care of his younger brother and manage a crazy Spanish stalker, things might just get a little weird. Used to be called "No One Man." Modern AU Human, slight OOCness. Spamano and Bromance! Re-uplaoded Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Did you know that Feliciano had an older brother? Well Lovino, who is also Italian, was shopping at Earthfare. He was looking through an assortment of tomatoes when he saw his self proclaimed arch rival (nemesis?), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, manding the cash register. Determined to steer clear of the Spaniard, he put back the things he wanted to buy and quietly left the store.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! 'Tis is back with more random goodness :D**

**This is based on one of the plot lines in my first fiction "Once Upon a While Ago." For now, we'll leave it as a one-shot until I muster the time to continue. There's still some crack this time around, but I want to try different kinds of writing so it'll be a romance! I think...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Wal-Mart, Oreos, Herbal Essence, Dove, Catnip Tequila, or Hetalia. They belong to their rightful owners, who are not me. But if I did own them then the world would be in mass chaos...**

**Warning: Minimal swearing (because it's Romano we're talking about here) and slight OOCness (which I strongly apologies for).**

* * *

"Why him?" he asked himself.

The cold winter air swept his hair as Lovino power walked to the Wal-Mart across the parking lot. Though he was dressed in heavy winter attire, the 32 degrees Fahrenheit weather basically crippled him and batter against his small frame. He really didn't want to be outside in this weather, but he had to get away from the Spaniard who just so stalks him at any given chance.

On this particular day known as December 9th, Lovino was personally going out himself to gather purchase ingredients he would be using in his latest dish.

You see, Lovino was the owner of the _Vargas's Tomato Cafe, _a fine establishment if any of the many praises he has acquired had anything to say. The local coffee bar was one of the most well-known places in town, even if it served a random assortment of food including: pizza, pasta, Danish cookies, Catnip Tequila*, tomato basil soup, and NOGOM's profiteroles (aka cream puffs)*.

Of course with a business that good, there is always competition. In the past, Lovino has been able to crush all possible competitors, but for some reason he was never able to get rid of one man. That man was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; he owned a club just across the street which had captivated many of regular female, and even some male, customers.

They had met before; when the _Around the World Club _first opened, the Spaniard had walked into the store just as the dinner hour ended and extended his greetings.

Lovino, seeing the jolly man as a threat to his business, told him "Sir if you don't plan on ordering, them may I please ask you to GET THE HELL OUT because there are people waiting behind you."

Antonio didn't move but instead stared intently at the Italian.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this but at the _Vargas's Tomato Cafe, _all male staff members, as a part of their uniform, wore an apron over a buttoned shirt and dress slacks/tan pants or a fairly sexy butler outfit with tailcoat. Females, thankfully, would wear a plain black skirt and white button-up. Occasionally there will be days where they are sponsoring or celebrating something and they will dress with that theme.

That day happened to be "Crazy Neko 3rd Monday" when all the staff members would wear cat ears and customers can bring cats in, as long as they're kept on leash, to promote business. As the manager, Lovino also wore cat ears as well as tail that attached to his apron. He must of looked pretty cute, even if he was screaming at people.

Eventually Lovino got very ceeped out and called security on Antonio, who was then escorted out of the building.

(Anyway, now that the background info is out, shall we continue with the actual story?)

When he finally reached the Wal-Mart, Lovino checked the rows of checkout lanes for any sign of Antonio. Once he deemed it safe, he got a basket out and made his way to the produce aisle.

"Roma tomatoes* are on sale so I think I'll get a few. Cherry tomatoes* sound good," he thought aloud while choosing out a cluster of them.

As Lovino walked to the freezer section, he pulled out his shopping list and read off the ingredients. "Lettuce, bell pepper, brown sugar, coffee filters, tomatoes, eggs-" he paused at the next words. They were scrawled out in letter like fashion which read:

**"**Hiya Fratello!*  
It's almost Christmas and I think we should make PASTA. I also need you to buy some other stuff.  
Grazie!***"**

Lovino sighed as he realized his brother's handwriting.

After Feliciano quit working at McDonald's, he decided to move back in with Lovino until he could afford to live on his own. You see, working in a communist owned fast food restaurant doesn't make the best pay or work atmosphere, especially when your coworkers are a Nazi spy and a Yiddish speaking Japanese. His younger brother also just recently got out of a relationship with Ludwig, the Nazi spy, and was very emotionally unstable.

When he heard on this, Lovino was quick to come to his fratello's aid, supporting him and preventing the younger from going suicidal. Though Lovino would have to constantly supply Feliciano with pasta and tomato sauce, his brother proved to be an excellent chef and an essential part of his business staff.

He glanced back over the list his brother had made for him. "Pasta sauce, PASTA, Herbal Essence Shampoo, Dove body wash sensitive skin, toilet paper, yogurt, sea salt, Oreos."

Lovino cracked a smile at his fratello's randomness.

Now a days, he spends a lot of time with Feliciano to try to rebuild their brotherly relationship, and he couldn't help but be happy that they could do something as causal as writing notes on the back of shopping lists.

Getting back on task, Lovino walked around the vast store in search for the items listed. He decided that he was also going to do a bit of Christmas shopping so he went ahead and got some wrapping paper, gift bows, gift cards, and greeting cards. He even stopped at the gardening section to get some tomato plants for his co-worker, Govert*, and assistant manager, Laura*, who happen to also be a tomato enthusiasts; later stopping along the way to pick up a new winter jacket for his brother so that they wouldn't have to share one. In the end, he had to ditch the basket and get a cart to push around all his stuff.

The real surprise came when he was waiting in lane 11 for it was then he saw Antonio waiting in the next checkout lane. They were literally only five feet away from each other and when they made eye contact, the Spaniard had no hesitation to start the conversation.

"Hola* Mr. Vargas! How are you?" said Antonio who stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

Lovino ignored him, hopping that Antonio would shut up and leave him alone, but to no avail.

"I do believe that we've got off on the wrong foot."

"..."

"So as an apology, here's an early Christmas present."

Antonio left an envelope in Lovino's shopping cart and left. The Italian let out a sigh quickly opened it. Inside the innocent white packaging was a business card and a coupon to the _Around the World Club._

At the sight of that, he really wanted to scream "Fuck You!" back at the man but held himself together because he was in public with small children.

After a speedy check-out, Lovino loaded his car and drove back to his house, which was located in a peaceful suburb where he was pretty sure the crazy Spaniard couldn't stalk him.

Or was he wrong?

* * *

**A/N: Was it bad? This is my first time writing something like this. To be quite honest, I don't know where it's going to go from here...help please...**  
**I also plan on including Felicinaco later so not to worry!**

**I had a lot of ideas for Lovino's restaurant including Romano's Macaroni Grill, Veneziano Italian Restaurant, Maggiano's Little Italy, Olive Garden, Hasta la Pasta, and Carrabba's Italian Grill. Please do note that I don't own any of these places and they are real restaurants. In the end I stuck with something that doesn't copy an existing company, Vargas's Tomato Cafe; as Romano's human name is Lovino Vargas.**

**1. Catnip Tequila. I put in there for you Kuroshitsuji fans out there. If you got that reference then you deserve a cookie!**

**2. NOGOM's cream puffs are the ones that Arthur sells in the story "Once Upon a(n) [insert synonym for time] Ago." (I really do refer to my other works too much...)**

**3. Roma Tomatoes, also known as plum tomatoes, they are the least juicy of all tomatoes. Because they are thick and contain fewer seeds than other tomato variants, Roma tomatoes are a favorite for pasta sauces.**

**4. Cherry Tomatoes belong to the Cluster variant. They tend to be just about the same size as a cherry, but are much sweeter and juicier than the larger varieties, such as Globe tomatoes.**

**5. Fratello is Italian for "brother."**

**6. Graize is Italian for "Thank you."**

**7. Hola is Spanish for "Hello."**

**8. Govert was one of the possible names Himaruya was going to use for Netherlands.**

**9. Laura is one of the possible names that Himaruya was going to give to Belgium.**

**So tell me what you think: good, bad, FABULOUS, or meh... I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Sayōnara! :3**

EDIT 1/31/14: So I haven't gotten any ideas for what to write next so I decided to clean up the other chapters. Yeah, writer's block suck...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Rachel here! I know I said that it would take me a while to write another but I just had this inspirational surplus from watching one of my mom's TV dramas, so here we are now! Yay early update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Indiana Jones, or the Holy Grail. But if I did, then we would have more episodes of Hetalia with more references to Sponge Bob and Star wars.**

**Warning: Minimal swearing and slight OOCness... (to be honest I don't know if OOCness needs a warning)**

**Sorry about the confusing time skips, I really didn't want to write a scene every time someone did something mundane. Mundane meaning normal stuff like using the bathroom, cooking dinner, sleeping, getting the mail, etc. But there will be some times where the interaction is significant to explain character development.**

**I'm also experimenting with POVs so if the words are in _Italics, _then that signifies a thought.**

* * *

When Lovino pulled into the driveway, he saw his fratello waving like crazy from the front porch; bandaged hand going 90 miles an hour.

He couldn't help but smile at how much healthier looking Felicinaco was compared to two months ago when he first appeared at Lovino's doorstep drenched in rain and looking worse for wear. He no longer supported a broken arm, now just having to wear a wrist-brace, and was not as underweight as before. The dull eyes which viewed the world in a depressing way were once again bright amber. One could even go as far as to say he was beautiful.

He stopped the car and got out before being tackled into a hug by his brother. "I missed you!" he exclaimed while nuzzling into the embrace.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Feliciano and sighed into his hair. "I thought I told you not to go outside, it's cold out." He looked down and pointed at their feet. "See you're only wearing house slippers.

Feliciano blushed, then looked down and glared at the slippers for being on his feet. Lovino laughed and walked to the trunk. "Let's hurry with the groceries, then."

"Si!"

Eager to get out of the cold, the two quickly unloaded the car and walked back into the house. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched (stalked?) by a very curious Spaniard.

**~Time Skip~**

"Fratello! Dinner is ready!" Feliciano chimed as he skip-idy-do-da-ed into his brother's study.

Lovino was hunched over his laptop typing feverishly on the key board, completely oblivious to his name being called. Feliciano took this opportunity to sneak up and glomp his older brother from behind. Lovino then proceeded to have a panic attack whilst hyperventilating and screaming profanities repeatedly until he noticed a soft sobbing from the other side of the room.

He turned around to see Feliciano crying in the far right corner of the office, wedged between the wall and a bookshelf.

_Oh no..._

Leaping up from his seat, while nearly pushing over the office chair from the sheer force of standing up, Lovino quickly ran over and kneeled down to comfort his brother.

"Shit! Feli what's wrong?"

The younger tried to respond but was only able to form incoherent phrases in Italian. Seeing as he was going to get nowhere at this rate, Lovino pulled his brother in a tight embrace while stroking his back and hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad. You're okay. I'm sorry for startling you," he said along with many other words of comfort and reassurance.

Eventually the sobbing stopped and was only a sniffle every once in a while. They sat in peace for a few more minutes before Feliciano was able to muster the courage to break the silence.

"It was loud…"

Lovino looked down to see his fratello staring up at him with puffy eyes, tears making his irises sparkle in the light. He softened his gaze and kissed his brother's forehead. "Sorry for yelling. You scared me."

"M-mi dispiace-"

"No, it's not your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have over reacted like that."

Feliciano could only nod and further burry his head in his brother's chest. Lovino looked at the clock on the wall which read 9:02.

_Dinner must be getting cold._

"Come on, we should eat now." He slowly got up, carrying the younger male bridal style. To his amusement, Feliciano started to blush and struggle in his hold.

"U-um, y-you don't have to carry me. I uh can walk myself."

_So cute…_

Lovino smirked and started to walk down the hallway with ease. "But I want to. Is that a problem?"

Feliciano didn't respond and stopped struggling, instead opting to wrap his arms around his brother's neck for support.

The latter chuckled and gave himself a mental pat on the back. "That's what I thought."

At the kitchen, Lovino finally let Feliciano stand on his own to go about setting the table while the younger reheated the dinner made over an hour ago.

"So what's for dinner?"

Feliciano was turned around from the oven and presented his dish as if it were the Holy Grail in an Indiana Jones movie. "Shrimp Bisque with mixed vegetables and a side of three cheese bread!"

At the table, they chatted about their day, Lovino making a big fuss over Antonio, while leaving Feliciano confused as heck.

"-and he just gave it and left. How strange is that?"

"Wait, is Antonio the guy from 3rd Neko Monday?"

Lovino turned red at the mention of that day but was able to give a nod.

He blinked then started laughing, much to his older brother's confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Well he stopped by today and gave me an envelope, too. I thought it was kind of a coincidence. "

Lovino instantly frowned. "Oh no…"

Feliciano saw this and dropped his smile. "What?"

"That bastard," The older clenched his fists. "How does he know where we live?"

The younger took this into consideration and then pondered the possible reasons. "Maybe he has a crush on fratello?"

Lovino deadpanned and his head made contact with the table. "Another stalker…"

"Does fratello not like having more suitors?"

He lifted his head from the table and responded with "No Feli, fratello doesn't need any more male suitors. He thinks that after having 4 over the past 2 years, he's totally fine with being single forever."

Feliciano smiled and then hugged his brother for what may have been the 34th time that day. "It's okay! I'll stay with fratello so that he won't feel as if he was forever alone!"

Lovino couldn't help but laugh at his brother's choice of words.

_Heh…Forever alone..._

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, it's a cliffie! I'm out of creative brain juices, so I'm going to have to cut it short here...**

***Mi dispiace= I'm sorry**

***Fratello= brother**

**Food for thought: I'm thinking about extending the length of my chapters but I'm also afraid that it's going to drag on and people are going to get bored of reading. What should I do?**

**Drop a review? :l**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Years everyone!**

**So I changed the title and cover image because I gave up writing my previous idea and the word 'bromance' was the first to come to mind.**

**Still Lovino's POV!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never, nien, bu, iie, I don't own Apple, Cookie Clickers, the Walking Dead, Netflix, or Hetalia.**

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, Lovino looked down to see his brother curled up to him, the younger of the two nuzzling into his chest. He sighed and pulled them closer together

_We might as well share a bed now. Damn, he's so adorable when he sleeps._

Ever since Feliciano moved in, almost every other night after Lovino would offer to sleep with him, he would eventually crawl out of his own bed and sneak into his brother's. It was practically part of the morning routine. Of course Lovino found this both cute and amusing.

After a few more moments of listening to his fratello's soft breathing, he decided that it was once again time to start the day. He slowly got up in a sitting position, to then look down and realize his brother was once again naked. Now you would think that after being siblings for over 20 years that he would have gotten used to seeing Feliciano naked, well he wasn't. Instead of brushing it off as the normal every day thing it is, he blushed bright red and nearly flipped out of the covers. It didn't make it any better that the nude man was practically clinging to him from his waist.

Once again, Lovino thanked Dio for reminding him to wear boxers to bed, as he shared the same habit of going to bed in the nude.

Feliciano stirred from the small jerking movements Lovino made and yawned. Lovino stopped his antics and lowered his gaze, but almost got hit in the face when his brother started stretching his arms.

"Buongiorno fratello!" said Feliciano, completely unaware that he nearly missed Lovino's jaw.

Thankfully, the elder Italian was quick to forgive. "Buongiorno, Feli. Did you sleep well?"

"Si!"

As it was Sunday, the shop was closed and the brothers could spend the day relaxing. They stayed in bed for another hour, relishing each other's company. Lovino was looking at the news on his MacBook Pro while Feliciano was curled up against him trying to get in a few more moments of sleep.

Afterwards, with some reluctance, they both got of bed to take a shower, the younger retreating back to his bathroom. It was almost funny when they stepped out in the hallway at the same time wearing identical green hoodie and jeans, only Feliciano was wearing red socks while Lovino had on a black pair. They're walking also fell in sync and Feliciano started gushing over how they practically mirrored each other.

"Now if only you wore red socks we could be the same!"

Lovino laughed. "But what if you wore black socks?"

He pouted and crossed his arms. "I like the color red, thank you very much!"

They laughed, the atmosphere seemingly comfortable throughout brunch and the rest of the morning.

It wasn't until around 3 pm before the peace was shattered by a deafening shriek coming from up stairs. Feliciano, at the time, was doing the laundry and instantly stopped what he was doing to check.

When he reached Lovino's study, he saw his elder slumped in front of the window mumbling curses at the wall, phone in one hand and the other frustratingly running his hand through his hair.

"Fratello, what's wrong?"

He looked up at Feliciano's worried expression before letting out a sigh and straightening up in his chair.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

The younger wasn't very convinced. "I don't think it's just 'nothing.'"

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me anything." He pulled up another seat and sat down, his head propped on his elbows. "I'm listening."

A few moments passed and Lovino spilled the beans. "It's the Antonio guy, some how he got a hold my cell number and he just texted me."

He showed the phone with said message that read:

**From: Unknown Number  
****Message Delivered at 2:56 pm.  
****Hola Lovino~  
****Do you remember me?  
****It's Antonio, from yesterday**.

"So? Don't you give out your number on business cards?" asked Feliciano, who was slightly confused why his fratello was making such a big fuss over a single text.

Lovino face palmed. "Yes, the business number. No, I mean that he has my personal number."

"And the difference?"

"You don't just go around giving people that kind of personal information. It's like if you go in a bar and just start handing out your social security number. Only like 10 people know my number, well now 11; not to mention that the eleventh person is more than likely a stalker!"

Feliciano sat there and thought over what was just said before going "Ohhhhhhhhhh, I get it."

He resisted the urge to strangle the other and was able to reply with a "Yeah."

"So then why did you give him your number again?"

Okay now he really wanted to strangle that potato bastard for making his fratello this stupid. "I didn't," said Lovino, gritting his teeth. "The stalker must have hacked into somewhere or something like that."

"You do know you can block his number, right?" suggested the younger.

"Yeah I know," Lovino lied. In reality, his mind was screaming Why didn't I think of that?

So they blocked the number on both their phones. After that, Felicano introduced the game "Cookie Clickers" to his older brother, proclaiming that it was the "most addicting and yummy and awesome game ever! Like there's cookies everywhere! I'm hungry! And yeah."

The elder soon developed an addiction to the app on his phone and they wasted around 4 hours pounding on the screen trying to get a higher score than the other. They decided that whoever lost had to cook dinner and do the dishes that night. Miraculously, Feliciano won and as a good sport, didn't rub it in. Lovino, on the other hand, vowed to become better and beat his fratello at all costs. Feliciano then laughed at how that sounded like something taken out of Dragon Ball Z or Naruto.

**oooooo000000oooooo**

"Feli! Dinner's ready!" Lovino announced, taking his dish from out of the oven and sprinkling it with various seasonings.

The sound of rushed steps down the stairs could be heard and the enthusiastic Italian was by his side within seconds. He could practically see the dog tail wagging behind as his brother stood there obediently waiting.

_Well that was quick..._

"What did fratello make today?" Feliciano asked even though said item was right in front of him.

"It's a new recipe I looked up online. Baked Tomatoes Oregano I think was the name." He put four servings on one plate and handed it to his brother. "It's kinda small so I just made more for the both of us."

"Graize!" said Felciano and he skipped over to the living room

It wasn't too grand. The hard wood floor had a nice contrast to the slightly lavender wall which housed many paintings akin to the ones scattered around the house. There was a 49 inch flat screen standing on a makeshift coffe table surrounded by large cushions Feliciano got from his friend Kiku and a love seat sofa in the far left corner. There was supposed to be a fire place on the right wall but Lovino was so scared of burning down the house that he had the builders remove it when the house was still in construction.

As a Sunday tradition, they would bring their dinner to the living room and watch random TV shows or a movie together on the couch. Only this time they had to sit on the giant pillows because the sofa was piled with laundry.

"So what does fratello want to watch today?" asked Feliciano as he sat himself down on a blue one with gold trimmings.

Lovino thought about this for a moment before suggesting, "I want to watch the Walking Dead but it might be a little much for you..."

The younger crossed his arms and pouted. "I'll be fine. Let's watch it!"

_He's so cute when he's angry!_

He shrugged. "As long as you're okay with it Feli."

So they sat there eating and watching reruns of the Walking Dead season 4 on Netflix. After 5 and 1/2 episodes, Lovino noticed his brother shaking and hyperventilating. Before, Feliciano would only grimace when ever there was blood, which was practically every 5 minutes, but never complained. As the older sibling, Lovino was slightly concerned.

"Hey fratello, you okay?" He slowly reached over to touch Feliciano's arm and was surprised to see him flinch from the touch.

Almost out of brotherly instinct, Lovino pulled his fratello into a hug, stroking his hair. "It's just a TV show, no need to be scared."

All of a sudden, he was pushed down and glomped by the younger who was crying into his chest.

"Feli what's wrong?" asked Lovino, clearly panicked by the sudden outburst of tears.

Feliciano sniffled in attempt to stop crying but failed miserably. "I-it was *sniffle* r-really bloody a-and there were dead people a-and s-stuff..."

Again, Lovino wasn't the best when it came to comforting people so the best he could say was "You do know it's just special effects, right?"

"Y-yeah."

They laid on top of each other for a few more minutes before the younger Italian sat back up, still sitting on top of his brother.

"I feel a lot better now," said Feliciano,whipping away the last of his tears. "I'm glad you cared if I was alright..."

Lovino felt a pang of guilt at those words.

_I guess I really didn't treat you too well when we were kids, huh?_

"Well it was my fault, I shouldn't have made you watch it." He sat up and pulled him into another embrace. "I'm sorry."

There was no response. He looked down; Feliciano was asleep in his arms. Quietly, Lovino carried him upstairs to his bedroom and undressed him before sliding him under the covers. He was just about to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't go."

He turned around and saw those eyes begging him to stay. "Please..."

Lovino sighed and reluctantly got undressed. "Okay, but just this once. It's kinda awkward..."

"Graize!"

He closed the shades and turned off the lights before getting in bed himself. It was quite warm with the extra body curling up to you and practically nuzzling into your neck.

Feliciano yawned before shutting his eyes. "Buonanotte."

"Buonanotte," Lovino mummered.

_It's warm..._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad, meh, IDK?**

**fratello = brother**

**buonanotte = good night**

**buongiorno = good morning**

**Baked tomatoes oregano isn't actually half bad. You can look it up on Google, it's the first result.**

**The Walking Dead is pretty gory and Cookie Clickers is addicting XD**


End file.
